


Collecting memories (I feel alive when you kiss me)

by broody_vamp_riley9, ImJustYourSacrifice



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, No angst!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broody_vamp_riley9/pseuds/broody_vamp_riley9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustYourSacrifice/pseuds/ImJustYourSacrifice
Summary: After the post-apocalypse Laura and Carmilla have one left thing to do, enjoy their life. Without any threats of demigods of fiends, in which new adventures they will find themselves?





	1. A Wrap and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> so side note, laura still attends silas and since the evil is defeated there's less supernatural things going on but things like the library is still alive
> 
> but nothing to serious, and we hope you enjoy!

LAURA'S POV

I'm in my old room, in front of my computer, recording a last video, after all is my last day here.

‘It’s been 2 years since we defeated the Dean, Carm is human again, LaF have a cool laser eye, Perry is doing her best dealing with all the stuff and me? Well I'm getting graduated today. Is pretty crazy how everything have changed since the first time I was here, I have grown as a person and now I'm a more-wise Laura Hollis but..’

I heard a soft knock in the door and when i turn i find Carm smirking at me

‘Hey cupcake your dad is waiting for us, you don’t want to be late in your day, student of honor’

‘I'm going, I just thought it will be a good idea make a last video, like kinda wrapping this college adventure you know?’ 

‘This need of yours to document everything borders the pathological’

‘Yeah yeah, but is for posterity!’ Carmilla rolls her eyes at me and try to hide a smile ‘also not everyone have 16 graduations in their hole life’ 

‘Ah yes, and that's why you need to hurry up, you're having just one and you don't want to be late cupcake’

‘Fine last adventure first, recording later’

Carm gently grabs my shoulder, she is looking to the ground ‘cupcake’ she looks at me and I can see her eyes watering already, I pull her into a hug ‘i love you kitty’ she holds me closer and kiss my forehead ‘i love you cupcake’ we stay like this for a moment until we hear steps closer

‘Laura, sweetie we are going to be late’

‘I know dad I was just recording a..’ I trail off when I finally turn to see him, he is grabbing a camera in one hand and is wearing vest that seems one that paparazzi usually wears, I wonder if he have more cameras in the pockets.

‘Um dad what’s going on here?’

‘I just want to make sure I recorder everything, today is the big day pumpkin’

And Carmilla thinks I exaggerate when I do my videos? 

‘Also is prevention I don't want that happen the same thing that in your school recital’

‘Dad that was years ago and the school borrow you the security tape’

‘I'm missing something?’ Carm ask half chuckling

‘Story for another day, now we have a graduation to attend right? ‘ I dismissed her casually, she looks at me and makes a pout, I know she is gonna ask later, but better tell an embarrassing history after this.

We walked to the campus auditorium and I'm so nervous, though is kind of comforting see Mel, Kirsch, LaF and Perry in the crow but that doesn't help my anxiety.

Girl the hell up Hollis! You have defeated a Sumerian god but are too nervous to give a speech?! Why I have to be the student of honor? I search for Carmilla in the crowd, and she gives me a reassuring smile, I know that's all I need for calms my nerves.

‘Now ladies and gentleman, I leave you with the student of honor, Laura Eileen Hollis’

Here we go! as I walk to the podium I can hear my dad cheering up and I can see LaF and Kirsch waving at me

‘Um hey everyone! So I'm Laura and I'm gonna talk you about my years on Silas, is gonna be the short version because if I give you all the details it will be so long, there’s a lot of important things that have happened and..’ I see Carm making gestures, she says ‘breathe creampuff, breathe’ damn! The nerves get the best of me and I started babbling, I breathe slowly and collect my thoughts before speaking again

‘In an obvious remark, I'm not the same person who I was 4 years ago. When I first get here I was a innocent freshman thinking about how amazing my college life were going to be, but a missing roommate changed all my plans’ I laugh at the memory, things have changed a lot since then ‘the woman who i thought i was going to be doesn't exist anymore,the naïve girl with good intentions is now the mature woman standing in front of you. I'm better, everybody is. Everybody did this journey in their way and all of us have learnt from our mistakes. Now we are better, we are our best selfs and we are ready for what is coming next..' 

The crowd applause loudly meanwhile I come back and take sit, I'm sure half of the speech have no sense but oh well, I did it! I'm a graduated student with a journalism degree.

After the ceremony, some classmates came and say their goodbyes and some professor asked me what was the next in my life. I search for my dad and he is crying nonstop but Carm isn’t with him.

‘Um dad have you..’ Before I can continue, he pulled me into a hug ‘i'm so proud of you honey’ I can hear the crack in his voice, and it made me tear up. This is hard for him because he knows he need to let me go. ‘I love you dad’ I try to reassure him, I may be an adult but he always going to be my dad, right? When he have calm down enough, we break the hug

‘Carmilla was here before the ceremony end up, she’s just probably talking with some professor’

‘Umm I don't think so..I was talking with them before I came here and she wasn't near’ 

‘Well that seems odd.. Oh look there she is’ 

I turn around and i see her coming to meet us, her hands are behind her and she have a mischievous smile, oh Carmilla Karnstein what are you going to do? Before I can say something she handle me a little box with a flower in the top, I pick the beautiful flower and I open the box to find cupcakes with ‘congrats!’ writing with yellow topping in it. She gives me a small peck before whispering in my ear

‘How good is your French cutie?’ 

‘Carm you know exactly how good my French is because I took it as extracurricular class’ I don't know what is the point of all of this until she step back and show me 2 plane tickets. 

Holy hufflepuff, we are going to Paris.


	2. Morning Habits and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla are going to Paris

LAURA'S POV

‘Carm,’ you say quietly, ‘Carm c’mon, we need to get up. We might miss our flight.’ You bunch your face up in frustration. You would think that Carmilla’s sleep schedule would be normal like yours, but apparently not.

‘Carmilla,’ you say raising your volume and you start to nudge her, ‘Carmilla!’

A few nudges and calls, Carmilla finally starts to wake up. 

‘Mmm, cupcake it’s too early,’ she says, in her raspy voice.

‘Um, no it's not. It's 8:30 right now and our flight is in about 2 hours. C’mon let's get ready.’

‘But Laura-’

‘Nope! Go get ready grumpy pants.’

~*~

You both manage to pack all your stuff in about an hour and you feel proud. Your hands are on your hips and you look around the empty space that used to be you and Carmilla's old dorm. Who knew that after defeating a demi god would turn the university back into a somewhat normal one?

You laugh at yourself as some memories come back to you from Carmilla barging into 307, having a handful of people to tackle Carmilla, to your first kiss with her. Your smile widens at that one.

Carmilla then walks out of the bathroom with a leather jacket and her leather pants that she found when you both came back to the new and improved dorm room. (And you would admit, you've really missed seeing her in them)

Both of you gather up your luggage and you catch her eye.

‘Hey,’ you say with a reassuring smile.

‘Hey. Are you ready?’

‘Always Carm.’

~*~

You both make your way to the gate in front of Silas to meet up where your dad and friends are. You see your dad talking to Lafontaine probably giving them advice on how to take care of their eye. All of them seemed to noticed that both of you were walking towards them.

‘Jeez frosh, well aren't you packed?’

‘Yeah she is,’ Carmilla smirked, ‘she took almost the whole morning to pack.’

You playfully shove her, ‘No I didn't! I wasn't the one who kept sleeping.’ You both share a look which brings both of you into a smile.

‘As much as I love seeing my daughters having a cute moment,’ your dad says breaking the silence, ‘we should go honey. The flight is soon.’ 

You feel your heart drop low when you realize that you're going to have to say bye to your friends and even your dad soon.

Perry is the first one to envelop you in a hug. ‘Make sure you keep in touch with us okay?’ Perry says letting you go, ‘I'll be sure to send you two some brownies and cookies.’

You chuckle, ‘Of course Perry.’ You put a hand over her shoulder briefly and you move on to Laf next. 

‘I'll miss you Frosh, and maybe fangface too,’ they look over to Carmilla who is currently smiling at what Perry said to her, ‘also don't forget to send those wedding invites to us okay?’

‘Woah, woah, woah,’ you say immediately and lowering your voice so Carmilla wouldn't hear, ‘a wedding?’

‘Um, yeah! You too are so in love I was starting to think that ladykiller over there would propose any second. Or maybe even you?’ You roll your eyes.

‘Laf…’ you glance at Carmilla again, who is now having small talk with Kirsch, ‘I don't know.’

‘The time will come soon.’

~*~

After you and Carm struggle to say goodbye to your friends, your dad and Carm finally manage to pull you away and make your way to the airport. 

All of you had talking so much together during the whole ride, you didn't even notice that you've arrived at the airport. You get out and grab the luggage that was left seeing that your dad and Carm got some earlier. You catch up to them seconds later, and you follow them in silence to the entrance of the airport.

~*~

‘So Carmilla,’ you dad says, and your eyes look away from you and Carmilla’s intertwined hands, ‘what are your plans when you both arrive in Europe again?’

‘I was thinking that we’d stay at a hotel for a while, then while we’re there we’ll look for some apartments.’ You nod in agreement.

‘Sounds acceptable. Hollis approved.’

‘Dad!’

~*~

This was the moment you've been dreading for. Saying goodbye (again) to your dad.

All of you didn't even try to keep the tears in. Except for Carmilla, she held them back for a few moments but still cried. Your heart warmed at seeing her like this.

‘Make sure you keep her safe alright Carmilla?’ your dad says to Carmilla. She chuckles.

‘I'm sure she can take care of herself just fine Mr. Hollis. I might be the one who needs to be safe.’ You roll your eyes and her sappy remark and you love her more.

‘D’awww,’ your dad then engulfs you two into a hug bear hug.

You don't wanna let go.

~*~

An hour later half way through the flight you can't help but think about the adventures you and Carmilla will go in Paris.

You imagine you and Carmilla going through museums, eating foods you've never tried, maybe even practicing some of my french, and falling in love with Carmilla even more. 

~*~

It's been about 2 hours since you've arrived in France and now you are currently checking into the hotel that was booked my Carmilla months ago.

Carmilla gets the keys to the room and heads in your direction. She connects her hand with yours and she pulls you toward the elevators. 

Once inside she comes face to face with you, ‘Hey.’

‘Hey.’

‘How’s the first two hours in Paris?’

‘I love it already Carm. I still can't believe we’re in Paris right now.’ 

‘Me either.’

~*~

‘Carmilla come on.’

‘But Laura,’ Carmilla starts to whine like a child.

‘We need to unpack, now get your lazy butt off the bed.’ The hotel room was fairly nice, but not luxurious.

‘Why don't we cuddle instead of unpacking? Also what do you say, up for ordering some from room service as well?’ she says with a smug look on her face, ‘Laura we have all the time in the world.’ 

You were already gone for when she mentioned cuddles.

~*~

You couldn't believe what you saw.

You are both on the balcony and you can't help but enjoy the glorious view in front of you. It was a nice starry night out, with the full moon glistening. Carmilla’s arms are wrapped around your waist while you both admired the Eiffel Tower from afar.

‘This is beautiful Carm.’ Her arms leave your waist and turns you around to face her. 

‘Not as beautiful as you,’ she then grabs your arms and puts you into a waltzing position. You press your lips against hers, and you just love this feeling. You break the kiss and you nuzzle into her neck.

After many turns and twirls Carmilla breaks the silence with her voice.

‘Laura?’ 

‘Yeah?’ You get no response so you look up to see her holding some keys.

‘I may have already rented an apartment months ago, and I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me?’

‘Of course you big goof!’ you then pull her into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
